


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Office, Dance Instructor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Doctor Qian Kun, Doctor Suh Youngho | Johnny, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Married Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Non-Chronological, OT3, Office Romance, Office Worker Lee Taeyong, Office Worker Yuta, Overworked Taeyong, Overworking, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Slice of Life, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Tired Johnny, Tired Lee Taeyong, established johnyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**12:12 PM**

Yuta slammed a lunch bag down on Taeyong's desk."Get ready for a long ass day Yongie."He said and Taeyong smiled at him in amusement.

"It won't be anything new to us Yuta."He said."I'm sure that we'll be able to handle it."Yuta smiled back."I'm sure we will."


End file.
